Late at night
by oXCookieMonsterXo
Summary: Ichigo is a stripper. Grimmjow is in a gang. Grimmjow falls for Ichigo in more ways than one, how will Ichi cope? Rated M for Yaoi/drug use/violence


"Ok so you're absolutely sure about this?" Shinji repeated for the, he's almost positive, one hundredth time. He scowled at him deeply and rolled my eyes, trying to loosen the too tight pants that were wrapped, more like painted, on his slim legs, hugging them in none too comfortable ways.

"Yes I am now quit asking!" he nearly shouted, brushing his hand through his damp orange locks, waiting for his 'stupid' stage name to be called out.

"Alright, alright. Just don't let any of them horny fuckers touch cha, if they do then just give em that good scowl of yers. It sure should drive em away!" Shinji cackled loudly his blonde hair framing his face and brown eyes sparkled, luckily he was off tonight. Ichi glared at him, a slight pink blush tinting his cheeks.

"Oi Ichi you're coming up in a minute get ready!" A completely flustered and almost naked Yumi announced as he appeared from behind the velvety red curtains. His hands were full of green slips, and not just any green slips; it was fives, twenties and hell even a hundred! Ichigo gulped around the lump in his throat at the amount that his peacock friend had. Yumi didn't fail to notice in Ichigo's lingering gaze and nervous gulp.

"Ah don't worry my friend, you'll get some I'm sure, just try your um" he paused to giggle slightly at his friends appearance "I'm sorry, just try your best". And with that, Yumi strutted past Ichigo, brushing shoulders with him before disappearing back behind the stage. Ichigo scowled in disgust.

"Asshole" Ichigo muttered under his breath, Shinji nodded in agreement.

"I don't see why the men like him, he looks anorexic, not to mention the freak has fucking feather on his flipping eyebrow!" Shinji mocked, shaking his head at the stage as if Yumi were still standing there then added silently "I wish he would have helped you though, he could have taught you more shit than I did"

"Tck, if all I need to do is strut my shit and put on a good show then I think I got this covered" Ichigo stated bravely, though he was shivering and trying to ignore the fact that he was going to have to strip down to a tiny piece of clothing in mere seconds.

_"And now gentlemen, a new one in the house. You'll all love this one, his hair certainly matches his name, please welcome Strawberry Pop!"_

Ichigo scowled at the short pun and stupid name but knew it was his time. He shook whatever feeling were left and closed his eyes for a brief second, letting the new low music set in and slowly, cocking his hips.

"It's all for Yuzu and Karin, Yuzu and Karin" Ichigo whispered to himself walking forward.

"You got this Ichi!" Shinji cheered silently as he watched his friend go through the thick curtain leading to the stage, not soon after he heard the cat calls follow. He sighed to himself deeply, he needed a drink.

"He will be fine I'm sure! The kids got a natural gay glow to him!" the owner Urahara suddenly said, scaring the daylights out of Shinji who jumped up in fright.

"Don't scare me like that asshole you're so creepy some times and I ain't worried!" Shinji growled at his boss. You would think the owner of a fine running strip club would be wearing a tux and have his hair slicked back in a seductive manor, or at least have a couple bitches hanging at his feet. But no, this guy wore a dark green shirt and pants, covered in a black coat that was adorned with a white diamond pattern along the bottom half. Instead of slicked back smooth sexy hair this man had messy pale blonde hair that was mostly covered by a green and white striped hit that shaded over his face. And the only things on his feet were a pair of clogs. Not to mention that the man owned a gay strip bar yet he was married to a bitch with two kids!

"I never implied that you were worried my dear now did I?" Urahara smiled from behind his fan he always hid behind "It's a shame the boy's straight don't you think?"

"Tck" Shinji looked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets, a bad habit of his. "Whatever, I'm going to go take a smoke break, tell Ichi I'm out back if he comes out before I'm back in!" Shinji called over his shoulder, already heading for the back door. Urahara chuckled to himself.

Ok so Ichigo was beyond scared, once he stepped out from behind the curtain all lights were on him, he was center stage. He was lucky Shinji had given him a few pointers or he would have never had made this far. He swayed to the music to the pole that adorned the stage, earning himself a few cat calls, he blushed slightly and looked over the audience around him. Most of the men were visually eye raping him and he could feel it, but this was no time for being nervous, he needed the money.

He opened his eyes slowly, the small sparkly strawberry tattoo, a fake one of course, twinkle against his honey eyes and seemingly glowed throughout the room, his face twinkling in the light from perspiration, he began to move. His hips swaying and cocking to the music, his hand rubbing up against himself, teasing the edge of his loose pink and black shirt; and pulling it up just enough to see his naval before dipping back down to his pelvis and thighs. He tight leather jeans hugged against his bulge and he wrapped his hand around it, lightly rubbing against said hand.

The money started coming as Ichigo began to move, first it was dollars then fives began to show up, all wanting to see more of his tan slim body. Ichigo knew it was show time and then began to really start the show. His hands went to the hem of his shirt, grasping on to it as he mouthed the next words to the song playing in the background _'Want more~?'._ Ichigo smiled as lightly as he could as he heard someone in the back yell 'Hell yes!'. One thing he had thanked the gods for was that because of the lights ahead and the crowd behind them; he couldn't really see any of their faces which made it easier for him.

Ichigo lifted the shirt up above him and shook his head out of it, tossing it aside before playing with the belt to his pants. More money began to pop up, Ichigo even noticed someone put down two twenties! He fumbled playfully with the belt to his pants, unlatching it and grinding skillfully against the pole, tossing his head back his lips parted lightly and his tongue darting out to moisten them. His finger soon found the zipper to said pants, tugging it down agonizingly slow. The pants came loose and eased down his hips slightly as he danced along the pole, just enough to give the audience a good view of his red thong slipping between the cracks of his arse.

Then the music stopped, Ichigo grinned and bent down to gather up his shirt in his arms, then began to collect the money that had accumulated among the stage, ignoring he calls for more and chants that were chanted at him, he paused before disappearing back behind the red curtain to give the crowd a good wink just for extra measures.

He was met with a shocked Urahara, who glanced him over, face mostly covered by his fan.

"Are you sure you're not gay? That was quiet the show you just put on" Urahara asked, eyes glinted in something Ichigo couldn't place.

"Yes I'm sure now enough bullshit am I hired or not?" Ichigo scowled in annoyance, covering himself in his purple jacket, and buckling his jeans back up.

"Always straight to the point " Urahara smirked "Well I'm pretty sure if I didn't hire you then I would have a mob of angry men chasing after me, Shinji and my Yoruichu being in the lead. You're hired. Shinji is waiting out back for you if you are done here, unless there is something else you need to do?"

Ichigo nodded, stuffing the money he had in his pocket, ignoring Uraharas lame suggestively pervy joke at the end and heading to the back door, but not before noticing that Yumi was giving him either a dirty or curios look. He couldn't tell which.

Shinji looked up at the sound of his friend exiting through the back, scowl in place.

"Something the matter?" Shinji inquired, tossing his cigarette to the ground and stomping on it with his shoe. Ichigo shook his head silently and kicked at a pebble.

"Well I did good have a couple of twenties, and then I got hired, so I guess I'm happy. Just as long as no fucking pervs try to mess with me. Hey can I have one?" Ichigo asked, beckoning to Shinji's cigarette packet, peeking out of his pocket.

"Yeah" Shinji retrieved his friend and himself another of the cancer sticks and handed it to Ichigo "Yeah well at least ya did'n choke".

"Yeah I guess" Ichigo muttered dryly, leaning forward so Shinji could light his cig for him.

"C'mon you can crash at mah place tonight, mom ain't home" Shinji offered, Ichigo nodded and followed his friend down the side alley to the concrete sidewalk, littered with cracks.

"Hey berry! Wanna come crash with me tonight?" A voice called out from behind them, Ichigo rolled his eyes in disgust. Shinji twirled around and flipped the fucker off.

"Ichigo Don't date pussies like you fuckhead!" he called out, Ichigo's eyes widened and he rammed his fist into Shinji's arm as hard as he could.

"What are you fucking crazy? Don't tell them my name!" Ichigo whispered frantically, pulling his hood above his head to cover his orange locks.

"Oh so even his name means strawberry?" the voice seemed closer now. Ichigo started to panic, every little possibility floating into his head. They were going to rape him. They were going to kill him then rape his dead body.

"Back off, asshole!" Shinji yelped non to manly. The man was closer now, he was large, very large and he was approaching them very fast.

"Names Yami but you can call me whatever you like!" Yumi roared approaching his new found prey.

"How about you go find a food court instead, I'm sure that will bring much more pleasure to you, you fat ass!" Ichigo yelled, now Ichigo didn't mind bigger people, but when anybody threatened him or his friends then he had to do something right? Ichigo and Shinji could see the anger bubbling off the bigger man's face as he began to close in on them; hand moving to his pocket pulling out a small object in which Ichigo knew was a pocket knife.

"What was that?" Yami growled, hot nasty breath filling Ichigo and Shinji's senses much to their disgust.

"Drop the knife" Ichigo warned, pushing a very scared Shinji behind him.

"And what if I don't?" Yami asked, a large fat smile etched on his face. Ichigo let his cigarettegfall before he lunged forward, kicking the knife swiftly out of the man's hand and landing a punch on his face, knocking him backward in mere seconds.

"Tck getting your ass whooped by a stripper get cher fat ass up Yami, I knew I'd find cha here!" another man cackled coming up behind the struggling man on the floor. He was tall and slanky looking with long black hair and an eye patch covering his left eye.

"What the fuck" Yami groaned holding his nose with his hands as blood began to gush out of it.

"C'mon Shin lets go" Ichigo suggested grabbing his blonde friends hand and tugging, his friend complied completely.

"And where do you think you two are going?" asked a broad muscular man from behind them. Ichigo scowled.

"Look we don't want any-" Ichigo froze mid-sentence as he got a good look at the man before him. He was hot, no, gorgeous. He was slightly taller than himself, probably around 6'1 with stunning cyan eyes that seemed to zero in on his every movement, electric blue hair the framed his face and made him look so…so..God like.

"Don't want any what…_Ichigo?_" the man leaned closer face mere inches from his own, Ichigo realized his thought pattern and was shocked at himself, how could he think that way towards someone attacking them, much less a man. Ichigo replaced his dazed look with his usual scowl.

"We don't want to have to beat some fuckers ass because they can't take a good show and go fap in a bathroom stall!" Ichigo hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ichigo shut up your making it worse!" Shinji frantically warned.

"Listen to you blonde whore friend berry head" the blue haired man grinned manically.

"What the fuck did you just call me" Ichigo and Shinji both said in union.

"I ain't no fucking hoe you dick weed" Shinji glared at the bigger man in hatred.

"Oi Grimm I like the blonde one, he's got some spunk" the slanky man from earlier cackled in.

"Tck they both probably whore themselves off, I wouldn't touch if I were you!" Yami snorted in.

"I will have you know Ichigo here is one hundred percent virgin!" Shinji snorted "And as if I'd ever sell myself to some lowlifes!"

"Oh so you're a virgin eh? Hmmm sexy scowl, bad attitude, and works at a stripper club? So who died in your family or do you just need the extra money?" the blue haired muscle man grinned towards Ichigo. Ichigo growled and went to kick the elder man but was blocked by his elbow. "Seems I hit the nail"

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted back, jerking back.

"What's your full name Ichigo? Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine" the stranger dared, seemingly leaning in closer and closer to the berry head.

"None of your fucking business!" Ichigo retorted.

"Kurosaki is everything alright?" Urahara called out walking over to the group of people.

"Oh so it's Ichigo Kurosaki hmmm? Well Ichigo guess I'll see ya later" the blue haired man backed off of the two boys and went over to his friends before looking over his shoulder and adding "Names Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Remember it cause you'll be screaming it later!"

"Oi eye patch dude!" Shinji called out at the retreating figures. Saud man turned around his big ass grin similar to Shinji's.

"Names Nnoitra Dontcha worry blondie I'll be sure ta come see your next show!" and with that they left.

Ichigo started to panic, he didn't need this not now of all times, and he most certainly didn't want rumors spreading around school.

"Is everything alright Shinji?" Urahara asked in concern, his can in hand just in case he needed to chase those men down.

"Yeah, yeah just a couple of fuckers. Look, I'ma take Ichi ta my place he's all shocked and shit, we will be in tomorrow night. Thank god it's Friday!" Shinji grinned, tugging Ichigo away from his new job.


End file.
